headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead, Book One
| next = Book Two }} Walking Dead, Book One is a hardcover collection that reprints the first twelve issues of the comic book series The Walking Dead by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. The first six stories in the volume were illustrated by Tony Moore while the following six stories were penciled and inked by Charlie Adlard. It collects two complete story-arcs; "Days Gone Bye" (issues 1-6) and "Miles Behind Us" (issues 7-12). First printing edition was published in July 19th, 2006 with a list price of $29.99 US. The book went to four printings with the fourth printing released on October 5th, 2010 (to coincide with the broadcast of the upcoming The Walking Dead television series which premiered on AMC on October 31st). Fourth printing edition carried a cover price of $34.99 US. The Walking Dead follows the journey of Kentucky police officer Rick Grimes as he awakens to a world that has been overrun by zombies. Traveling across the state of Georgia, Rick finds other survivors of the zombie plague and together they struggle to survive in a world that no longer makes any sense to them. Issues "Days Gone Bye" * The Walking Dead #1 * The Walking Dead #2 * The Walking Dead #3 * The Walking Dead #4 * The Walking Dead #5 * The Walking Dead #6 "Miles Behind Us" * The Walking Dead #7 * The Walking Dead #8 * The Walking Dead #9 * The Walking Dead #10 * The Walking Dead #11 * The Walking Dead #12 Appearances Featured characters * Rick Grimes * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Dale Horvath * Glenn Rhee * Lori Grimes * Shane Walsh Supporting characters * Amy * Carol Peletier * Hershel Greene * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Morgan Jones Antagonists * Shane Walsh * Zombies Organizations * Axel * Dexter * Duane Jones * Donna * Lacey Greene * Otis * Patricia * Jim * Julie * Shawn Greene Races * Humans * Zombies Locations * Kentucky :* Cynthiana :* Harrison Memorial Hospital * Georgia :* Atlanta Items * Axe * Colt Python * Rifle * Shovel Vehicles * Dale Horvath's RV * Harrison County police cruisers Notes & Trivia * [[Walking Dead Vol 1|''The Walking Dead]] was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Tony Moore. * This series is rated M for Mature. * This volume shipped to retailers on July 19th, 2006. * Page count: 304 pages * ISBN-10: 1582406197 * ISBN-13: 978-1582406190 * Product Dimensions: 11 x 7.4 x 0.8 inches. * Issues in this volume have also been reprinted in the following collections: :* ''The Walking Dead Compendium'', Volume 1 :* ''The Walking Dead Omnibus'', Volume 1 :* ''The Walking Dead, Volume 1: Days Gone Bye'' :* ''The Walking Dead, Volume 2: Miles Behind Us'' Recommended Reading See also External Links * The Walking Dead, Book One at Amazon.com * The Walking Dead, Book One at Barnes & Noble * The Walking Dead, Book One at Comicbookdb.com Category:2006 comic book issues